


dressed to the nines

by severalgeckos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, No Hurt all Comfort, it’s just the soft stuff babes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalgeckos/pseuds/severalgeckos
Summary: Nines is worried over his first official date with Gavin.





	dressed to the nines

**Author's Note:**

> for anon’s prompt on tumblr: _”pls give us, your adoring public, rk900/reed with the scenario where one is taking forever getting ready because they know the other will look good!!!”_
> 
> i hope this was to your liking <3 lord knows i loved writing it lmao...

“You’re doing very well, Nines,” Connor soothed, using his best  _ “I’m trying to make sure you don’t freak the fuck out” _ voice. Nines had to stop himself from responding with a curt nod, remembering that his predecessor was currently holding a mascara brush uncomfortably close to his iris.

“Doing well” may have been a generous overstatement. Personally, if he had to choose a phrase to describe his current state, it would probably be closer to a silent panic attack.

This was going to be his and Gavin’s first date— at least, their first date since they quit dancing around their feelings and officially began a real relationship. Nines wasn’t the best at extravagant romantic gestures, but he wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible. It was what Gavin deserved, and his stubborn perfectionist streak was determined to make it happen.

Which was why, after making a reservation at one of the nicest restaurants in Detroit (despite complaints from Gavin that only one of them could actually eat there) and meticulously planning every single detail of the night, he had ended up calling Connor in a borderline panic for help.

Because despite his neat and orderly appearance at work, Nines didn’t really  _ get _ how to “dress up.” Gavin teased him for always looking prim and proper, but that was honestly the only way he knew how to present himself— as a perfect cookie-cutter worker. And, as usual, Connor was gifted where Nines wasn’t.

Nines just hoped that he would look acceptable. He had seen photographs of Gavin in formal attire before, and the idea of seeing that in person (and for  _ him,  _ no less) was almost too much. It was such a silly, insignificant thing to get worked up over, but he truly did hope that he made Gavin feel the same.

“Close your eyes, please.” Connor’s gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts as he followed the other’s directions, resisting the urge to flinch when he felt the pressure of a brush among his eyelid. He was perfectly capable of sitting still for the ordeal, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

“Are you almost done?” he asked, attempting to contain any impatience in his tone. He heard Connor’s muffled chuckle in response despite his attempt to quiet it.

“So impatient,” he chided as he pulled back to survey his work. “I believe I am, though. Take a look.”

Nines opened his eyes and looked into the mirror being held out to him.

He looked so… different _. _

The combination of eyeliner and mascara  had completely changed his appearance. He looked like less of a cold, stony figure and more, more—  _ pretty.  _ It was almost hard to believe that the reflection was really him.

“Oh, one last thing.” Connor reached up and ran a hand through his hair, loosening it from its neat style and letting it fall into loose waves.

Nines raised an eyebrow at him. “Is that necessary?”

“Completely,” he replied with a smug smile. Connor stepped back and began meticulously putting his supplies away. “I believe you’re ready to pick up your date now. Tell Gavin that he is welcome to thank me anytime.”

 

* * *

 

Nines had been in active crossfire, apprehended armed criminals, and  _ jumped off of a roof,  _ and he had still never felt this nervous as he did at that moment on Gavin’s doorstep.

Breathe in, breathe out.

One press of the doorbell while trying desperately not to stop himself.

He felt some of apprehension melt away as he heard muffled curses and stumbling from inside. God, Nines was in too deep.

Finally, the door was opened by a slightly out of breath yet absolutely  _ gorgeous _ Gavin Reed. Nines swore his entire system had shut down at that very moment— funny, how the best android Cyberlife could design was bested by one single man. Although, to be fair, he was incredibly handsome, and Nines was  _ incredibly  _ in love.

If he didn’t know better, he would think that Gavin was going through something similar at that moment. His face was flushed a wonderful shade of pink as he stood stock-still in the doorway, and Nines wanted nothing more than to ruin his perfectly combed hair and kiss his perfect lips and—

“You’re… _ fuck,  _ you’re really hot right now,” Gavin breathlessly said, staring up at him like he was the greatest thing he had ever seen.

Nines let out a quiet laugh at that. “I agree, you really are.”

“Oh my god. Oh,” he paused, covering his eyes with his hand, “my  _ god.  _ I can’t believe you just did that, you cheesy fucking bastard, I— shit, can I kiss you right now?”

“Mm. We need to get going if we want to make our reservation in time,” Nines murmured, leaning closer to him in spite of that. “I wouldn’t want to miss our first date.”

“Oh, right. That  _ is  _ what we got dressed up for, huh?” Gavin closed his eyes with a content sigh and reached up to tug him closer. “But this would be good too, y’know,” he mumbled as he pressed a kiss against his lips.

Nines hummed in agreement, barely stopping himself from running a hand through the other’s styled hair. Maybe later. Definitely later.

“We can do that after we get back,” he said as he pulled away reluctantly. “I’ll still be here in a couple hours, Gavin.”

Gavin press his face against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You  _ sure _ ?” he asked with a drawl.

Childish man. Adorable, endearing,  _ childish _ man.

“I’m sure,” Nines assured with an exasperated sigh. “Your food won’t still be there, however.”

 

Gavin allowed himself to be walked to the cab with their hands linked at their sides, and Nines felt like he had never been happier.

“Y’know, you never told me you looked this good in makeup,” he mused as he slipped into the seat next to him.

“I had never worn it before.” Nines paused, his lip twitching slightly upwards. “You can thank Connor for tonight, actually.”

Gavin hummed and leaned his head against him. “Maybe I will,” he mumbled. “The prick has some good ideas sometimes.”

Nines chuckled softly before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his partner’s forehead. “So I’ve heard.”

He is so in love with this wonderful man.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally made me happy just writing it. god i love these two so much
> 
> hit me up on tumblr [@rk90o](http://rk90o.tumblr.com).... i do prompts sometimes and i cry about connor and reed900 a lot. it’s fun


End file.
